Trees in their Autumn Beauty
by sparksinmyheart
Summary: A 19 yr old Anna meets a 35 yr old Bates in London one day. After a prompt by terriejane on tumblr. Period AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A 19 yr old Anna meets a 35 yr old Bates in London one day. A prompt by terriejane on tumblr._

* * *

><p>John Bates briskly stepped out into the warm October afternoon, dressed in his uniform, off on a last minute errand for his Lordship. He had little time before he was expected back, so he did not observe his surroundings enough to notice the slight blonde girl carrying a basket. She was looking up at the autumn leaves as they stirred in the soft breeze. He nearly knocked her over.<p>

"Oh, excuse me, Miss, I am ever so sorry!" he quickly reached out to steady her. She looked up to him then, and he was arrested mid-move. She was so lovely. He fought to recover, gave her a kind smile. "I hope you're alright now, I didn't mean to rush right into you." He could not stop looking at her. But she seemed to hold his gaze, albeit a little breathlessly.

"It's alright, Sir, thank you." She accepted his apology with a sweet smile. She was almost overwhelmed by his charm and the twinkle in his hazel eyes. Hadn't he been so kind she would have blushed and looked away. He was tall and good-looking, wearing the uniform of a sergeant. She was certainly not used to a man such as him paying her attention. He was still looking at her, but he had such warmth to his demeanour that he made it alright. "You must have been in a right hurry."

"Yes, I was," he smiled. She noticed how he dwelled a little on the "s" in the word yes, drawing it out. Somehow that made her blush.

He noted her blushing and found it utterly endearing. He wished he could ask her who she was, and what she was doing in London, for her accent had a Yorkshire lilt, but he had no time. He sighed somewhat regretfully. "Well, I do have to get on. Take care of yourself, Miss."

"I'm Anna. Anna Smith." Somehow it seemed important to tell him that, even if she might never see him again.

He smiled, crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. "Miss Anna Smith," he burred. "John Bates, at your service," his eyes twinkled cheekily. He took her hand gently, his hand much larger than hers, warm and slightly roughened.

Utterly charmed, she only smiled, "Goodbye, John Bates."

"Have a good time in London, Anna Smith. Goodbye now." He turned and strode away. When he looked over his shoulder as he crossed the road, she was still standing in the golden autumn light, looking after him with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>The title of this story was borrowed from the first line of a poem, The Wild Swans at Coole by William Butler Yeats.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone who encouraged me to continue, especially my dear friend who suggested to have them meet at a band stand. _I've very much taken licence with military matters, time frames, and Mr Bates's cane. I apologise for all mistakes that might be distracting.__

* * *

><p>The music from a band stand carried across the park as Anna went to enjoy some air on her afternoon off. It being Sunday, it was not unusual to have a band strike up, attracting attention from many a Sunday stroller. This time though, it was a string quartet. They were playing Vivaldi's <em>Seasons<em>. Anna smiled. She rarely heard music, especially such exquisite tones as were wafting towards her now. She walked over to the band stand and sat on one of the few benches that were still free. Somehow, the lively, cheerful quality of the music reminded her of an encounter a few weeks ago. His assuring, contagious smile and his twinkling eyes especially. She had thought of him quite often, but usually she let her level head win over her daydreaming. After all, he had just been friendly. She should not make too much of it. And she was not likely to ever see him again. Yet for now she gave in with a smile, reliving the moment as the music carried her on her reverie.

John Bates smiled as he recognised the spring suite from _The Seasons_. He had taken his book to the park, a rare Sunday afternoon leave all to himself. The music reminded him of someone. No, not just someone: a girl with a sweet smile and blonde hair, to be more specific...Anna. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering what she was doing. He excused this to himself by merely having a concern for her welfare. But that wasn't quite it and he knew it. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He had looked about him every once in a while on his errands in the city, but he had never spotted her. More often, he had chided himself for being a fool. She was much too young, and surely she had a suitable young man paying her attention. He shook his head at his own foolishness, looking for a place to sit. Then he saw her.

Anna opened her eyes to see the object of her daydreaming standing right in front of her. Her breath caught.

"Hello, Anna," he said softly.

"Hello, Mr Bates."

He smiled when she said his name, and to his delight, she returned it. "How have you been, Anna?"

"I'm very well. I also watch where I'm going now."

He chuckled. "So do I." He didn't confess that he never regretted not paying attention on that day, because then he wouldn't have literally run into her. "It looks like we both have a free afternoon."

She nodded. "Would you like to sit with me, Mr Bates? The other benches all seem to be taken." She watched as he sat down, for the first time really noticing his cane as he hooked it over the back of the bench. She guessed he must have been hurt in battle but was afraid of asking and embarrassing him. He seemed to handle it so well it had escaped her attention before. However, he was more observant than she reckoned with.

"It's an old shot wound. Got it fighting the Boers. This is why I've got a desk job now, as well as being valet to my former Colonel." He was surprised at his frankness. Usually he wasn't so forthcoming with information about himself. Something about her must have opened him up. He looked for embarrassment or revulsion in her expression, but he found only interest and kindness.

"You seem to manage very well." She indicated the book he was holding. "What are you reading?"

"_The Rose_ by W B Yeats."

"Poetry." She smiled softly.

"Yes." He felt enchanted; handed her the book to cover the moment. She handled it carefully. Opened it and read a few lines. From _The Two Trees_, he noted.

"He writes beautifully, Mr Yeats. He's Irish, isn't he?"

"Yes. So am I. From my mother's side. I'm afraid I am not very poetic." He gave her a kind smile.

"I was born in Yorkshire." So he had not been mistaken about her lilting accent. "I work there, as a house maid. I'm glad for the work but it does not leave me as much time for reading as I would like."

"What brought you to London, Anna…I mean…Miss Smith?" He paused, blushed slightly. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to address her by her first name. He'd taken liberties.

She read his discomfort and smiled. "Please, call me Anna. I feel like we are friends already."

How could he refuse that? From then on, their conversation flowed; he never got round to reading his book that afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

_With a thank you to two dear friends whose encouragement is invaluable._

* * *

><p>Anna was wandering the street aimlessly on her half-day off in London. It was December. The wind had a biting coldness and the rain stung her face; she longed for some place warm. The window of a book shop caught her eye. She felt instantly soothed by the prospect of browsing the shelves.<p>

Lately, the idea of books also carried with it the memory of a pair of keenly intelligent eyes trained on her as she laid out her views on a chapter or character, and a soft voice reading out favourite passages to her. Since their afternoon in the park, she had met Mr Bates whenever she was in London. Somehow, he always made time for her. She had no idea how he did it with his busy army schedule, but she was grateful. They talked about books but also about life, her fears and worries, her joys and excitements. She appreciated his reflected opinions and his sharp wit as well as his mischievous sense of humour. She had never felt it so easy to share her thoughts with anyone, or so rewarding. She smiled as she picked up a volume. Plato. Mr Bates had talked to her about philosophy, and had made her feel less intimidated by such a seemingly overwhelming subject of study. In his latest letter he had recommended Plato, complimenting her gently that her fine mind would find no trouble in following him. She turned the pages with a smile, unaware of the bells above the door announcing another customer.

Bates stepped into the quaint little book shop on a whim. Since her last letter he had not been able to get Anna's words out of his mind. She had talked about her schooling, and how she was intimidated by some books. Protectively—he admitted to himself—he sought to ease her worries. He meant to purchase a volume of Plato for her, to enclose with his next letter, as a Christmas gift. He knew they had not even touched the subject of gift-making, but he wanted to. She was such a joy in his life that he felt it only right to treat her. He stopped short when he saw Anna standing by the philosophy shelf, browsing through the very volume he meant to select for her. His heart skipped a beat, his strong reaction to the sight of her catching him by surprise. He quickly gathered himself and approached her slowly.

"What an unexpected pleasure. Hello, Anna."

She started, looked up, and her face erupted into a smile he couldn't help but mirror. "Mr Bates! How lovely to meet you here!"

Anna felt quite flustered all of a sudden, her heart beating wildly. Why, it is only Mr Bates, she told herself. But then she realised, this was exactly it. It was Mr Bates. She was staring into his eyes, for how long she didn't know. His steady glance into hers didn't flinch and she saw a softness and warmth there she had never received from anyone. She looked down shyly at the book in her hands, glad for something to break the silence with. "I've found the book you recommended." She held it out to him.

He chuckled. "It's funny because…I might as well tell you this, Anna… I was planning to purchase this here, as a gift to you." His eyes searched hers. He had never been so eager to please anyone, he noted to himself.

She blushed. "Oh no, Mr Bates, you shouldn't, really. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but you shouldn't feel obliged…"

"There now, it would be my great pleasure." He took the book gently and encouraged her. "Perhaps you would like to pick out something else you would like. I'll browse the poetry section for a while, if you need me…" He faltered. He was becoming far too eager.

"I think I would like a novel: a story to get lost in." She smiled. "You probably know what to select better than I do."

He smiled boyishly. "I've an idea…why don't you pick out poetry for me, and I will select a novel for you."

"But how will I know you would like what I pick?"

"I'm certain I will."

"Alright." She dipped her head and disappeared towards the poetry shelf. He smiled to himself. He knew himself well enough to realise he was getting in deeper than he should. As long as they kept it to books, there could not be too much harm, he reasoned. And he was unwilling to give up her sweet company.

After a little while of browsing the shelves, he ended up with a work by Charlotte Brontë, _Villette_. It was less well known than _Jane Eyre_, but its depth and style of writing had impressed him. He was certain Anna would find it rewarding. He peeked around the corner to where she was standing, engrossed in a volume. She looked up as she felt his eyes on her.

"I think I have the right one for you, Mr Bates." She handed him a beautifully illustrated edition of Walt Whitman's _Leaves of Grass_. His heart swelled with pride and his smile was of genuine pleasure. "I've always wanted a copy of this, Anna. It's perfect." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

Her blush was endearing. She hesitated briefly. "May I select this as my gift to you then, for Christmas?"

He forgot to protest. "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Anna," he stated sincerely. "Would you like to see your novel?"

She nodded, and he handed her the gorgeously leather-bound edition. She handled it with care, as you do something precious. "I love it. She is one of my favourite authors. I shall enjoy reading it. Thank you, Mr Bates."

They simply smiled at each other, delight in their faces. Somehow, it felt as if they were exchanging so much more than books.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all who posted such lovely reviews. I appreciate every one of them._

* * *

><p>Shortly after Christmas, on her half day off, Anna was on her way to meet Mr Bates. His warm words to her in his latest letter were playing over and over in her mind. They had exchanged their gifts via post, but it was enough for her to remember his face as she had put the volume into his hands to make her heart beat faster reading his words. <em>"The best gift I have ever received, Anna. I shall treasure it always."<em>

She spotted his tall figure at the entrance of King's Cross station, just as he had promised. He smiled as he saw her approach. She quickened her steps.

"Good morning, Mr Bates."

"Good morning, Anna. You look absolutely lovely, if I may say so."

"Thank you," she replied softly. It felt strange and exhilarating to apparently capture his attention so completely. He offered her his arm. She took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going, Mr Bates?"

"It's a surprise. It is not very far. Bear with me." He smiled down at her again, and the way his smile extended to his eyes made her heart swell with affection.

He led her to a cosy tea room, where he had made reservations for them to have lunch. He took her coat, pulled out her chair, and showered her with sweet attention…a perfect gentleman. She told him so, after their tea arrived, and he merely looked down and stated quietly that she deserved no less. She had the strongest impulse to reach for his hand. She caught herself quickly, not wanting to be improper.

They talked about this and that over lunch, catching up with little happenings in the other's life as well as their reading progress. Bates more than once caught himself simply admiring her. She was beautiful to him, but he was enthralled with her mind and her personality. It was almost as if they understood each other without words. He basked in the opportunity to have her all to himself. So, when lunch was eaten, he suggested they go for a walk together in a nearby park. She seemed to love the idea and again, to his delight, took his arm without hesitation.

He was not used to a woman taking pride in his company. Vera, his former fiancée, had never looked at him the way Anna did. Nor had he felt the same respect and affection he had for Anna. He was glad that his relationship with Vera ended after he was injured. At first, her abandonment had stung, but he soon realised it was better this way. It would not have been wise to marry Vera. And had he met Anna, he would have been consumed by guilt. He would never have been able to spend his days with her, knowing he was not free. Sometimes, he reasoned, things happened for a purpose. He knew his feelings of friendship for Anna had developed into a deeper attachment, but he felt being her friend would be enough if that was what she wanted. He didn't even call himself foolish anymore when he found himself ready to do anything for her; it simply felt right.

Matching her steps with his as they walked through the wintry park, Anna noticed Mr Bates had gone quiet. She wished she knew what he was thinking about in moments like this. She wished she had the courage to ask him. Perhaps one day she would manage to. There was so much she wanted to know about him. If she was honest with herself, she knew that he already owned her heart. She wished she knew if he felt the same. She looked up to him, and was met with his warm gaze. She smiled, and deep down she knew, what they had was something special, whatever it may turn out to be.

They reached the station again, and she stood before him as he stooped his tall frame to speak to her. "Have a safe journey home, Anna. And thank you for spending the day with me. It means a lot to have you come all this way. I appreciate it."

"I enjoy your company too much no to. I hope we can do this again soon." She reached out her hand and he took it, holding it gently. "Goodbye, Mr Bates."

"Goodbye, Anna." He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

Anna never stopped smiling on her train ride back to Yorkshire.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm a bit nervous about this one. I hope I haven't had them take too big of a leap. Again, thank you all so much for your reviews, suggestions and encouragement!_

* * *

><p>They were walking by the water in St. James's Park. Anna had been unusually quiet that day. "So, how was the wedding?" he asked, trying to lighten her mood. At this she only sighed.<p>

He stopped on the path and stooped to try and catch her gaze. "Anna, is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled tentatively. "Thank you, Mr Bates. I'm afraid there is nothing you could do about it. I'm facing a difficult decision but I don't think I should bother you with it."

"Isn't that what friends are for, to be bothered with one's difficult decisions?" he smiled.

She decided to tell him. After all, he understood her better than anyone seemed to, and she did consider him her friend. "It has to do with the wedding. Lady Mary wants me to come with her when she moves to her husband's estate, as her lady's maid. It would be quite a move up the ranks for me. But I find it hard to leave behind the household at Downton. And…it would be even further from London." She looked up at him. _And from you,_ she thought.

Mr Bates looked at her earnestly. He was shaken by the thought that they might not be able to see each other again, or not as often. It was a selfish impulse yet he could not fight it. He had no right to her. It broke his heart but he had to give her courage to go her own way.

"You must be nervous of taking on such a task in a new environment, but I'm sure you will settle in just fine. You've always liked Lady Mary. I'm sure it will all turn out well for you." He tried hard to maintain his smile.

"You are very kind, Mr Bates. Only…I don't think this is what I am afraid of."

"What is it, then?" His heart began pounding in his chest.

She spoke very softly, looking at her clasped hands. "I don't think I would like not seeing you every other week. And I don't think even if we were to write to each other, that I could bear the distance."

She still didn't look at him. It had clearly cost her a lot of courage to admit her feelings. He was overwhelmed that she should be so attached to him. He knew his own mind and feelings quite well, but he had never planned to declare himself. She was younger than he; she should be with someone more suitable. He must not hold her back like this. However he realised it might be too late for that.

"Anna, what you just said means the world to me, and believe me, I will miss you." She looked up at him then, the hope in her eyes barely hidden. "But you mustn't get so attached to me. I know you value our friendship, but it must not hold you back from living the life you deserve. You're very young; you have to take every opportunity that presents itself to you. I will always be at your disposal, for anything you need."

Her eyes misted over for a moment. "So you're encouraging me to go. Even if you did lose me."

"Yes, Anna, and I must. For your sake." His face had paled and he glanced away from her over the water, trying to compose himself. He realised the last thing he wanted was for her to go. He was not only about to break her heart, but his own as well.

He was startled briefly when her small hand slipped into his, squeezing his gloved fingers gently. He looked down at their hands, then at her face. She stated softly, "There is one thing that is clear in my mind. I love you, Mr Bates. And nothing anyone could offer would take me away from you. I know it's not ladylike to say it, but I am not a lady, and I don't pretend to be."

He visibly crumbled, a crack in his voice as he replied, "You are a lady to me. And I never knew a finer one." How could he reject her? How was it even possible that someone like her would come to love him? He was tired of fighting himself. He was a free man, and he had never felt this way about anyone.

He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. His sombre mood dissolved, a twinkle coming to his eyes. "I will never understand why you would want to be stuck with a stubborn old soldier like me, who foolishly cares for you so much that he almost pushed you away. Almost…"

Her face erupted into a smile. He chuckled and opened his arms, enfolding her tightly. Her laughter was muffled against his coat as he whispered into her hair, "I love you too, Anna May Smith."

* * *

><p><em>A few lines from this come from the original script for season 1 by Julian Fellowes. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_All of you who have given such kind, thoughtful reviews, thank you. It means ever so much._

_Here's a short sweet moment these two had to have._

* * *

><p>He had been holding her like this for quite a long time. Miraculously, no one passed them. The winter dusk began settling around the embracing couple, and all turned even quieter than it had been. John Bates had never felt more content. Anna wrapped her arms around him, her hands reaching up and gently rubbing his shoulders as he began rocking her ever so slightly.<p>

"Mr Bates?" her soft voice broke the silence.

"Yes, Anna?" he whispered.

"Don't you think it would be proper for the hero to kiss the girl, now that they know where they stand? I'm sure Mr Darcy did, and Mr Rochester…eventually." She looked up to him with a mischievous little smile. "And heaven knows what your Mr Walt Whitman gets up to."

His heart was pounding out of his chest but he cracked a smile just then. "Please excuse my un-gentlemanly oversight, m'lady." Still smiling gently, his hand cupped her cheek, his fingertips caressing her throat as he looked into her eyes. "I shall never be so careless again." He lowered his head and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to her lips. Anna's lids had drifted closed, her response shy and soft, but no less loving. As they parted, her smile came back immediately. They didn't need words to know how they felt as their glances locked. He embraced her tightly again.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Mr Bates?"

"Would you…consider calling me John? Just at the times you believe it is right, of course."

She pulled back slightly and smiling lovingly, caressed his cheek. "I think the time will always be right for that…John."

His heart soared as he bent to kiss her again.


End file.
